INTRODUCTION by wolf 狼の雨NYC 211ec
Valkyrie Crusade App Unofficial Guide Help Tips Tricks Card Art Anime Fansite... Like many before me, I have become addicted to the iOs/Android APP, Valkyrie Crusade... I'm wolf, yes I am a guy and VC is kind of a "girly" game. Not an APP game you would expect to find me playing, but there are three basic reasons why I am hooked on it: Love of art, Love of anime, and Love of awesome freebies- VC (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the best and most surprisingly generous FREE APPs, after collecting about 800 APPs, I have yet to find. BUT ACTUALLY, I BEGAN TO PLAY IT because i wanted to practice the Japanese language. I figured i would make an Alliance based on Japanese to make Japanese speaking friends. I gather my info from many sites, some Japanese, Chinese... and i dont wish to copy the work of others. For the most specific information, i highly recomend valkyrie-crusade Wikia which is an amazing site. But my Wikia is different. The card images come from imgur, foreign sites, the VC wikia, tccapp, but mostly are screen shots of my own cards. I give credit to all other sites, i dont claim to be the greatest site.. Lol i am far from that. First What you will find in my Unoffical VC Wikia, are tips on how to make use of all resources of the game.. Tips, Shortcuts on how to play. Second, i love art so i will post images that i would like to share because of the artwork.. basically pretty cards that are R SR UR or unavailable. Advise, Share, and finally I wanted a place where i can blog about the game to share with friends. This site is always under construction. If you would like to add pages, please add pages. I also will post Game Help in Korean, Chinese, Japanese. I use google translate but mant yimes the translation makes no sense. I go over the translation many times until it is understandable. I only know Japanese and English, and i use google translate in order to find the correct words to use, to achieve the correct translation. I will at least try to do so. I tend to write too much, lol ... If you want to read further about me, read onward. Or you can stop here and start exploring the site. Thanks. I began playing this game out of frustration actually. I wanted to find friends to correspond with in Japanese after studying the language for a long time. It seems like that wouldnt be too hard to find, just a few Japanese friends.. but every website I found wanted some kind of $$$payment for just a few e-friends in Japan. So I brainstormed and came up with the idea of finding a game APP that is really popluar in Japan instead, then correspond with ppl I meet on the APP. I'm not a great gamer at all, but I love strategy. Once I began playing, I realized that I didnt have to be that good of a gamer to actually become a good Valkyrie Crusade player. It has so much diversity whether you just like pretty cards and moving the buildings around, or if you like to spend a few bucks on stronger cards and actually compete. The bottom line is you could do any of the above and not have to spend any money at all. I have gotten both SR and Rare cards just in the normal play of the game. Instead of being just a game, after 120 Levels, to me it has become a hobby.. between being an artist myself, and studying the amazing artwork.. and setting the game language to Japanese, it has brought me way beyond just being an APP I play on my IPAD. I want to share with others who appreciate the game, and post what I find on the sites I visit each time I explore the web for VC info, so I established this Wiki. My site here will always be changing and growing, very casual and relaxed. When I started playing, I had so many questions that the basic FAQs that are in the Help section just never gave me enough of an answer. THEN when I found the very informative valkyriecrusade wikia here and TCGAPP site, the talk there was too technical. It was either too much info, or not enough. I ended up figuring everything out on my own, and after hitting LV 120, I still dont know everything.. but I wanted a way to share what I have learned to make it easier for newbies to moderate players in terms that are more informative than just "Help" but not so techincal that it becomes complicated. For example, I just learned a few weeks ago how to get medals (LOL) .. talk about being SLOW.. I told ya I am no gamer. Its this basic info that I really could have used 40 levels ago. Its that kind of info that I will post here as an unofficial guide. I wanted too, a place where I can post VC/anime artwork I find and related stuff. The Wikia valkyriecrusade site is a tremendous resource for gameplay and photos of the cards.. I am not looking to be copy of that resource. The images I post I try to collect them all on my own. I recommend visiting that wiki site !! BUT my format here will be more of a blog, and the "comments" will function more like a forum. I also always ask everyone, if I am wrong about something, please correct me.. I admit I am no whiz at this game but more of an admirer. But I am in a unique situation where I can bring info and news about VC from Japanese sites, things I have always explored, as in one of my first topics "Valkyries in Japan". You wont find VC sites under the name "Valkyrie Crusade" in Japan because it is called a different name. In that topic I give search words in Japanese kana that you can use on google to find Japanese VC sites. Then using the "translate page" option, you can read them. The only hard part was to find the right search words, then with the translate option, you dont have to know Japanese to find info. It is called "Valkyrie of God World", 神界のヴァルキリー (see Activity on this page for the topic). VC is one of their top 10 APPS right now and has a huge following of fans. I will also add pages where you can leave your member numbers and pages where I will ask for opinions. I just caution that I reserve the right to delete any content that many be abusive to others. I also suck at organization, topics will be at random as I think of them. BUT I will build a reference page ASAP so you can navigate thru the all the topics. Each page will have one "topic/blog" which will leave lots of room for commenting and adding info. ANy topics you would like me to talk about .. just list them in the comments below. So have fun! I hope you enjoy my official Unofficial Valkyrie Crusade Wikia. Feel free to leave your member numbers when you comment if you like. Then others can enter you as a referral so you can get a free rare card, and you can do the same for them. Also leave your member number if you would like us to add you as a friend.. I will eventually add a chat box and some widgets... etc... I can code but I havent explored WIKI yet to figure it out. -wolf, site founder (member number 211ec) Feel free to message me anytime. BTW there are a few member spots left in my guild. I will leave the name below if you would like to join. If you can't find it, then just message me your member number for me to send you a friend request, then I can send you an invite to my guild. Right now it is at Level 8. Name: オオカミの気　 Romanji: ookami no ki (spirit of OOkami -legendary wolf-) My name on VC is wolf 狼の雨NYC（NYC-New York City, i live in the metro area)